


Greatest Treasure

by iridomaniac



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridomaniac/pseuds/iridomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on the Art from PandoraRequiem) Myth has it if you catch a mermaid and set it free, the mermaid could grant any wish you so desired. Captain Alfred Vint Svent couldn't help but be curious when a merboy managed to get tangled in one of his fishing nets if the legends were true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoraRequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PandoraRequiem).



> My god this was so long overdue. 
> 
> Everyone can go ahead and punch me 94823084203948032 times in the nonexistent dick. 
> 
> This is obviously going to be a multi-chapter and I'm collaborating this with another friend of mine. So please be patient with both of us as we try to decide on how we go with this. The first chapter was technically done, I just was sticking my thumb up my ass on how to fix it.
> 
> So here it is, let me know if anything needs fixed because I'm posting it rather quickly >3>U

After swimming far away from his home, far from the boundaries that mermaids and mermen alike were to stay, Jude had reached new waters. His bright golden eyes had lit up as he saw so many new and mysterious fish. He smiled happily, swimming after them by propelling himself forward with his multi-colored tail that glittered with every powerful swish. They were faster than any fish he'd seen, and they were definitely pretty. As he swam along, he found the one creature he'd always wanted to meet again…A dolphin. 

He swam up to it, before happily playing with it. He swam swiftly along with it, even going so far as to reach the surface with it. However, as he pushed his head out of the water, he was mesmerized. There were such large wooden things sailing past. He was curious to say the least, but also a bit frightened. He swam back under the safety of the depths, before seeing a school of fish that he could hide in. Of course, playing with the dolphin had tired him out, and he was hungry. He swam over, and just as he was about to grab one fish something shadowy caught his attention. Fish scrambled and whipped past Jude as the shadow got closer that he tried to whip around and move away from it. He gasped, feeling his tail bump into something before the shadows closed in on him. He gasped, trying to squirm away, but he felt closed in as other small bodies were wiggling all around him, until he realized that it was the other fish he was swimming with. 

It was useless, he was trapped. Soon, he felt himself being lifted out of the water, and tossed unceremoniously unto a hard surface. He shook his head as he tried to nudge the fish away from his body before pushing himself up by his elbows, squinting slightly at his surroundings. Once his vision focused he saw that he was surrounded by humans eyeing him warily, hovering over the net that he was tangled up in. He grew worried, and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. What could he say, what could he do? He gulped, frowning as he watched the fish beside him flop and cry out for water. It hurt him, it pained him to see the innocent fish being suffocated. He didn't speak, only gazed at the men that were eyeing him as a prize.

\----

There were many things that Alvin loved about the sea, especially the freedom it provided in it's open shores. He didn't expect to be here for a good long time for being exiled, but, he made the most out of it. So far he didn't have a reason to miss what he left behind before. 

He was observing his crew lower nets for their latest catch, it was one of their laid back days when they were still in search of a new area to plunder or seek riches, but after you do that a couple times, it could get rather boring, it was like it was almost handed off to you. Maybe he was just needing something a little more interesting to come around. 

The captain didn't need to observe his crew the entire time, they were a competent group. He walked over to his favorite hammock to relax in, stretching a bit before flopping into it, letting out an exhale. Something interesting needed to happen soon or him and his crew were going to have to make havoc happen-

"Captain!"

"Whaaat? I just laid down." The man muttered boredly. 

"Captain there's something bigger than a fish in our nets!"

"Then pull it up, what are you waiting on me for?" Alvin gave a bit of a wave as if ushering the other to carry on. 

"It's not yer ordinary fish!"

"..." Alvin lifted his head, raising an eyebrow, "Then what would you call it?" 

"I...I.." The captain didn't wait for an answer as he grumpily got up and moved past the other none to gently pushing past him.

The men continued to stare in awe until there were footsteps heard from behind them. They turned to look behind them before they made a path for their captain to approach. The brunette's heavy boots coming to a stop a couple feet from where the net was. 

"A mermaid huh..."

"Mermaid?.." The word seemed to echo through the crew amongst each other until Alvin rose his hand to silence the group. He knelt next to the net, to get a closer look at the other.

Jude pushed away, before whimpering lightly at the net. He looked to who he assumed was the leader of these humans, and blinked his bright golden eyes. He placed his hand on the net, trying to figure out how it worked. He was tangled up, and his long multicolored tail was covered up by his dead fish friends. He struggled ever so slightly to escape, but finally given up.

He didn't know how they spoke, so he grasped at the net, glancing to the rather handsome man in front of him. He wanted to be set free, so he gestured to lifting the net up.

Alvin's eyes continued to gaze at the other, watching him make the gestures to be freed, though he was more interested in just gazing at it's beauty. Never before had he laid eyes on such a creature.

"This is our lucky day captain! If we keep it we could sell it! We could be rich beyond our wildest imaginations!" One of the crew members shouted, others made grunts of approval until the sound of a sword being pulled from it's sheath cut into their noises, dulling it to silence as Alvin was back standing with his sword drawn.

"Sure we'd be rich, but wouldn't be able to live to tell the tale. Do you know any of the stories of mermaids?" 

The crew murmured among one another before Alvin looked to one of his older crew members, "Rowen, what do you know?"

"Well Captain...the stories I know is that mermaids are docile creatures... capturing one against it’s will is a tangle with death at sea...if you were to let one go, the mermaid would grant a wish."

"...Really now..."

The merboy looked to them, puzzled by how they spoke and cheered. However, it was clear that the man who'd knelt in front was of a higher power. He threatened them with a sharp weapon, one that Jude never wanted to meet the end of. He gulped, before looking to the older and wiser man who spoke on about something.   Jude frowned as his stomach growled, and quickly scooped up a fish. He couldn't help himself, as his body needed nourishment. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of the fish, thanking it for allowing him to make a meal of it. He ate it cleanly, making sure to be kind to it. When finished, he licked his lips, and began to groom himself, making sure to allow his fingers to go through his wet hair and untangle it.

"Are you seriously going to follow an ol' fish tale like that?!" One of the crew members argued.

"Are you wanting to take the risk for your greed?" Alvin asked blatantly, he sighed boredly, "Look it's not like we're hurting for gold anyway...besides, who says we can't wish for a bountiful future?"

There was a mixed response in the crew, but eventually they came to an subtle agreement, the captain was right and it was rare for the other to steer them wrong before. The captain put away his long sword before pulling his dagger, kneeling back down.

"Are you sure it's okay to get that close?" Rowen asked carefully, slightly uncertain of his own knowledge. Alvin only gave a small grin.

"You said they were docile right?...We'll find out."

He turned his attention back to the mermaid who was cleaning itself, seeing the fish blood being licked clean from its fingers and the corners of his face, everything about the creature was mesmerizing, it was a shame to let it go, but it seemed right to do. He carefully reached forward as if to grasp the heavy ropes.

Jude blinked as a dagger was drawn, nervous about what was going to happen. He gulped slightly, before watching as the captain grabbed the rope. A puzzled expression was on the merboy's face as he watched the other. He placed a hand on the rope as well, just beside the other's trying to help in anyway he could. He figured these creatures were quite kind, seeing how they weren't attacking him. He smiled gently to Alvin, bowing his head slightly. He certainly appreciated being set free, or at least that's what he thought was happening.

The captain made sure not to make any sudden movements, slowly moving the dagger towards the rope and cutting it loose, cutting a couple more strands before nudging them away from the mermaid's body, he used a hand to push away some of the fish from the large multicolored tail, softly gasping in awe, "Beautiful..." 

Reluctant at the next part he tucked away his dagger and then held his hand out, as if waiting for the other to allow him closer, "You can hear me right?" He wasn't sure if the other understood a word he said, but he figured it was worth trying, "I just want to help…"

The merboy looked to him, watching as the other removed the net, and brushed the fish off his tail. He was certainly hesitant about what the other was doing. He looked away, still obviously resilient and overall nervous of the other. His dark black hair beginning to dry for the first time, so he brushed it out of his face, before looking to the other humans. He was mesmerized as well, scared to know his father may have been right about them. He looked up to the man who was rather close to him. However, after realizing the other seemed to have a much calmer personality, Jude smiled slightly and nodded, a small chuckle rising from his throat. He could tell this man was trying to help him, so he decided to relax a bit. Of course, should he prove to be a threat, he wouldn’t hesitate to attack as best he could. 

Alvin's eyes widened a little at the soft chuckle and nods of understanding before lightly shaking his head, shifting to scoop the other bridal style from the ground. The boy was light, weighed almost nothing to him as he approached the side of the boat, "There you are...free to go..."

Jude held on to him as he was carried to the side of the boat. He blinked a bit, looking to the man who was letting him go. Sure, he wanted to be set free, but this man…He argued with his other men to let him go. The merboy smiled slightly, and nuzzled Alvin's cheek, before placing a kiss on it. He slid into the water, and stayed there for a moment, waiting for the man to ask or say something to have him stay.

The captain's face turned a little pink when the merboy kissed him on the cheek before retreating back into the water. He saw that the other was unsure as he leaned on the side of the boat,"It's alright, we'll make sure not to catch you or your kind like that...." He trailed off, even though he didn't know if a word was understood he gave a little lazy smile, "Maybe I'll see you again?"

The mermaid boy nodded happily, swimming alongside the boat. He really liked the other man, mainly for his kind attitude. Could this be the person he'd been looking for? He wondered to himself as he swam with him. He dove under the water quickly, making sure to swim as fast as he could. He came back up, shaking some water from his body, before placing a shiny shell on the deck for him 

Alvin had been standing there watching the merboy swim along side of the boat, even when he disappeared into the waters. He was looking for him that he didn't notice that he placed the shell near his feet until he looked down. He carefully picked it up, observing the shell in his hand.

"Interesting...those shells are only found in the bottom depths..."

The captain glanced over to see Rowen observing the shell, "I wonder if this was a token of thanks from the mermaid?"

"Most likely..." Alvin replied with a smile, letting his finger grace the smooth surface, then followed with a question, "Was it really okay to let him go?" 

"Better at his own habitat where he can be free rather than caged up, I would think..." Rowen nodded, "You did the right thing, captain..."

"I Hope so...I know some of the crew members didn't think it was."

"Oh they'll get over it." Rowen shook his head as he walked off, "I hear dinner will be served shortly."

Alvin nodded as he looked back out to the ocean, still holding the shell in his palm.


End file.
